


Heavy Breath

by SazLance



Series: Ficlets 2020 [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Not Beta Read, i don't know how to tag, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SazLance/pseuds/SazLance
Summary: 'Breathing was hard. She couldn't get enough air into her lungs.'orin this laurel just want's to get back home to her baby sister
Relationships: Laurel Lance & Sara Lance
Series: Ficlets 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739746
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Heavy Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammatical mistakes! English isn't my first language. I tried, didn't I? 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.

Breathing was hard. She couldn't get enough air into her lungs. She wasn't going to give up. Her sister was waiting for her at home. Her sweet baby sister. She wouldn't make it a day without her. She needed to catch her breath, for her sisters's sake. Her sweet, innocent, baby sister. 

Crawling to the gun on the ground a few feet in front of her was taking away the breath she didn't have. Black spots danced across her vision. She felt blood from the gash across her collarbone soak through the black leather of her suit.

The gun was within reach now. All she had to do was reach her hand out and grab it. She forced as much air as she could down in her lungs before grasping the gun. It felt cold and heavy in her hand.

She felt powerful, strangely enough considering she was almost choking because of the lack of air in her lungs, but she had always been a strange girl.

The pain in her chest was almost to much at this point. Maybe her sister would be fine? Of course she would, she was a big girl. Her sister could take it if she died.

The gun she should point towards one of her attackers was slowly being pointed towards her own forehead. Her sister would manage, she had too.

The moment the pain in her chest reached it's limit she took one final heavy breath and fired the gun. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
